Final Fantasy X Hope for the future
by Lady-Reyna
Summary: Tidus regresa milagrosamente de la inexistencia por motivos desconocidos, y a su vez una nueva amenaza, y parece que todo tiene relación con el regreso de los oradores. Además, Spira se encuentra en un conflicto político por ver quién asumira las rendas de la civilización, y más de uno querrá aprovecharse de esa nueva fuerza. Tidus x Yuna, Wakka x Lulu, Rikku x Gippal.
1. Capítulo 1: El regreso

¡Hola! es la primera vez que publico algo que escribo. Sé que se han escrito muchas historias sobre la continuación de FFX, pero siempre he querido escribir mi versión y aquí está el principio de ella. ¡Acepto cualquier crítica y/o sugerencia constructiva! :D  
Pido disculpas si estos primeros capítulos son algo cortos y ñoños, ¡la acción vendrá más adelante!  
¡Espero que os guste! muchas gracias por leer ^^ 3

Capítulo 1: El regreso.

No había nada más triste que ver a una pobre muchacha de extrema bondad y determinación caer desvalida cual flor marchita, despojada de vida por las rudas circunstancias de esta misma. Yuna se había convertido en un símbolo social e histórico: la alta invocadora que trajo la paz eterna a Spira. Puesto que su vida giraba ahora entorno a su celebridad, no tenía más remedio que superarse a sí misma de nuevo y mostrar firmeza, confianza en sí misma y sobretodo, esperanza y alegría, pues su deber era dar ejemplo a todos. No obstante, lo que ella sentía era un gran vacío interior con el que debía aprender a vivir: aquello que más quería, aquello que le hizo apreciar la vida de una manera extremadamente maravillosa ya no estaba ahí. Quería a sus amigos, eran como una familia para ella, pero sus objetivos más personales e íntimos se desvanecieron a la vez con él. ¿Podría querer a alguien, y ser querida a su misma vez de la misma manera? Su corazón se negaba, guardaría sin duda su recuerdo para siempre sin remedio. Pero no, tampoco quería olvidar, ¿quién querría hacer desaparecer de su corazón lo más importante y maravilloso que le ha ocurrido jamás? Eso la llevaba a una vida de clausura sentimental, y, por tanto, de absoluta vocación con su deber. Llevaba ya varios días de aquí para allí: discurso en luca, invitada de honor en la ceremonia de ascensión de los Guado, guía por los templos…Estaban todos ya más que preocupados. Estaba bien que intentara seguir adelante, y que cumpliera con su deber, pero no debía atosigarse tan sobrehumanamente. Todos insistían en que descansara, hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más y cayó enferma. Esa misma noche, se encontraban Lulú y Rikku cuidando de ella, cuando Wakka, totalmente eufórico y fuera de sí mismo, entró gritando, con la mirada perdida y balbuceando cosas casi imposibles de entender.

- ¡Cálmate, por dios! Vas a despertar a Yuna, ¿qué ocurre? – Habló Lulu intentando sujetarlo para que se calmase.

- ¡No-no puedo calmarme! No…No os lo vais a creer! Es…Es…! – Se agitaba incontrolablemente Wakka.

- Por el amor de una madre! Quieres decir qué te pasa yaaaa? – se agitaba también Rikku histérica

- E-estaba en la playa….como siempre, entrenando…*ay que no me vais a creer*…cuando de repente he visto que alguien se acercaba a la orilla nadando…Sísí, sé que os suena…pues no, no era ningún sueño chicas…Ha vuelto…

- …¡¿Qué?! – gritaron al unísono ambas.

- Como oís…¡HA VUELTO! – agitó a las dos mujeres.

- KYAAH! – gritó Rikku – no…no es posible…-murmuraba mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

- SHH! Mírame a los ojos y dime que es cierto…- dijo Lulu extremadamente seria.

- Lo es, absolutamente…al principio pensé que era un espejismo, un sueño…pero… él se ha encargado de hacermelo saber – dijo poniendo una gañota.

- ¿Y-y-y dónde estáa?- preguntó Rikku alterada.

En ese momento la cortina de entrada de la tienda se abrió para dejar paso a un chico rubio de unos 17-18 años, ojos azules y ropas extrañas a su entorno.

- Hola…estoy aquí – dijo el joven recién llegado mientras sonreía cálidamente, triunfante y avergonzado a la vez.

Ambas quedaron atónitas ante esa figura, era imposible y, sin embargo, estaba ante sus propios ojos. Después de unos segundos de silencio Rikku saltó para abrazarlo de manera que éste y ella encima, cayeron hacia atrás al suelo saliendo de la tienda.

- Te hemos echado tanto de menooos….snif….-sollozaba a la vez que abrazaba al muchacho.

- -¡Eh, eh eh!– gritó mientras caía y reía- lo sé…yo también – y le devolvió el abrazo.

Wakka la ayudó entonces a levantarse, mientras que Lulu lo ayudó a él.

- …Debe de ser un milagro, sin duda. Estoy…- Le hablaba Lulu extrañamente de manera entrecortada a la vez que le cogía por los brazos – muy contenta de que estés de vuelta, no sabes cuanto…- sonrió cariñosamente antes de darle un cuidadoso abrazo de mujer.

Se quedaron en silencio pocos segundos.

-¡Oh! Corre! ¡Tienes que ir a verla! ¡Yuna está enfermaa! – gritó de golpe Rikku mientras estiraba al muchacho del brazo.

-¿C-cómo? ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó preocupado a los presentes.

Lulu negó con la cabeza- Se está esforzando demasiado, eso es todo. Pero espera, no creo que sea buena idea entrar así…

- ¡Lulu! Necesito verla…- dijo el joven mientras la miraba con determinación.

La mujer asintió- lo sé, ella también a ti, sólo digo que no creo que esté bien entrar gritando, la pobre está echa polvo y duerme, si se despierta de golpe y lo primero que ve es a ti puede darle algo.

-¡Yupiiii! ¡Venga vaa! ¡No puedo esperar más a ver el reencuentro! – saltaba Rikku de emoción.

- Esperad aquí, voy a despertarla y se lo diré poco a poco, cuando os avise entrad.

Y Lulu entró decidida en la tienda.

- Tío, estoy tan nervioso que podría hacérmelo encima – y Wakka apoyó su mano en el hombro del chaval.

Entonces, Lulu entró cuidadosamente en la habitación de Yuna, donde se encontraba durmiendo. Se agachó a su lado y, con calma y serenidad procedió a despertarla, ocultando la emoción y los nervios del momento.

-Yuna…despierta…- susurró a su lado mientras la agitaba cuidadosamente.

-…mmm…Lulu…¿qué pasa…? – Habló medio dormida aún la recién despertada.

- Escucha…hazme el favor de despertarte, toma- y le tendió un vaso de agua.

- S-sí, claro…- lo agarró y bebió de él. Después, lo dejó en la cómoda que tenía justo al lado.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- preguntó preocupada la más mayor.

- Bueno…sigo mareada- y se pasó la mano por la frente.

- Pues escúchame bien, esto no es un sueño, vale? Lo que te voy a decir te va a sorprender, así que estate preparada.

-eh…claro…me estás asustando…

Lulu rió – para nada, querida, es un regalo de los cielos. Alguien ha venido a verte. – sonreía ésta de una manera especial.

- no…no lo entiendo…quién…es?- preguntó la joven asustada, pues en lo más profundo de su corazón empezaron a encenderse las llamas de la esperanza.

- ¡Chicos, pasad! – gritó hacia la puerta.

En ese momento se abrió la cortina y, después de que entraran Wakka y Rikku, alguien más hizo ademán de pasar. Se quedó ahí, quieto, mirando con melancolía y el más de los profundos afectos a la joven que se encontraba atónita y paralizada devolviéndole una mirada de incredulidad. Y así unos segundos que parecieron ser eternos.

-Hola Yuna…- casi murmuró el chico dando un paso incierto hacia el frente.

-Es él cariño, el de verdad…-susurró la mujer mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la joven.

En ese momento, temblando, saltó desprendiéndose de las sábanas y levantándose de un salto se abalanzó hacia éste. Él, preparado, la agarró con todas sus fuerzas y se fundieron en un fuerte y cálido abrazo. Ella seguía temblando, y empezó a llorar en su pecho. Él la sujetaba en sus brazos, con los ojos cerrados intentando aguantar las lágrimas que al fin rebasaban sus pestañas, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

La habitación quedó en silencio, sumida en sollozos que provenían de cada uno de los presentes. Rikku empezó a llorar a abiertamente, mientras que Lulu se alejaba e intentaba que nadie se diera cuenta de que ella también había empezado a llorar.

Wakka, que la conocía, fue hacia ella y la abrazó también, de manera que ambos se calmaron.

Ésta vez pasaron largos minutos, hasta que Yuna, aún dubitativa, se separó de él y levantó la mirada.

- ¿Eres…real…?- preguntó con impaciencia

Él asintió con la cabeza y le acarició la mejilla. Quedáronse de nuevos suspendidos en su círculo de amor mutuo.

-No aguanto máaaas! – y saltó Rikku hacia ellos, envolviéndolos en un abrazo conjunto al que se unieron luego los otros.

Pero entonces Yuna perdió la fuerza y se hubiera caído si el chico no la hubiera sujetado.

-¡Yuna!- gritaron todos

- Tienes que descansar, ven…-la agarró Lulu intentándola llevar a la cama.

-No…por favor…- Habló con esfuerzo la muchacha haciendo además de volver con su amado- deja que se quede conmigo…

Entonces Tidus la volvió a agarrar y la tumbó en la cama- No os preocupéis, yo me quedaré a cuidarla – sonrió decidido a los otros

-Pero…-intentó hablar Lulu preocupada por ella hasta que recibió un codazo de Wakka- …está bien, cuídala. Cualquier cosa avísanos, por favor.

-¡Uyuyuy!- gritó Rikku – Buenas noches tortolitos, nos vemos mañana!

- ¡Ay, la juventud! ¡Buenas noches mozos! – Y arrastró hacia fuera a Lulu.

-Muchas gracias chicos…buenas noches- dijo tiernamente Yuna recién acurrucada.

La habitación quedó en silencio. Yuna estaba tumbada, tapada y acurrucada, y él se encontraba sentado a su lado, acariciándole el pelo, increíblemente contento de volver a tenerla cerca, ahora de verdad. Ella parecía dormida, pero entonces entre-abrió los ojos.

- Tidus…no te vayas nunca más, por favor… -soltó entonces la joven, avergonzada por sus propias palabras, pero más sincera que nunca.

Tidus se sorprendió y sonrió con cariño. Entonces abrió un poco la sábana, se tumbó y la abrazó- Me quedaré contigo…para siempre.

Y así quedaron los dos, como si estuvieran flotando hacia el mismísimo nirvana, en su propio mundo de amor y goce eternos, hasta que dejaron de ser conscientes de la realidad que los envolvía.

Pido perdón de nuevo por si ha sido demasiado tranquilo, como he dicho arriba, espero meter bastante acción más adelante ^^.


	2. Capítulo 2: La bienvenida

Hasta aquí lo que he escrito. Este capítulo también es algo tranquilo, pero prometo que el siguiente será mínimo más intrigante :).  
Se me olvidó decir que ningún personaje me pertenece, son todos de Square Enix junto al título del juego "Final Fantasy X".  
Espero que os guste :D 3

PD: Los "*" marcan pensamientos!

-

Cómo hacía de tiempo que no sentía tan cálida y agradable sensación. El poder estar junto a aquellos que más aprecias, el poder reencontrarte con aquél a quien más quieres. Vivía una primavera eterna, a pesar de que el tiempo no acompañaba.

Así, iluminada con una luz y una ternura especial, decidió pasearse por el desfiladero justo en el camino que daba al pueblo de Isla Besaid. Apenas hacía una hora que los rayos del Sol empezaron a asomar la cabeza, pero no podía seguir durmiendo en un día tan especial. Impaciente, aún cuando todos dormían, no encontró otra solución que desperezarse y salir a comerse el mundo. Además, no quería admitirlo ante los demás, pero estaba tan ilusionada con su llegada que no pudo evitar la idea de poder dormir abrazada, sintiéndolo nada más que a él: su respiración, los tranquilos y profundos latidos de su corazón y su calidez natural, que la envolvían en un mar de sensaciones indescriptiblemente placenteras. Estuvieron abrazados, en absoluto silencio, casi toda la noche, hasta que los brazos de Morfeo los acogieron en su regazo.

Quedó entonces, pensativa, frente a la gran salida del sol que emergía de entre las aguas marinas de multitud de tonalidades azules y preciosos destellos.

-¡Yuny!

Una voz algo lejana, pero no lo suficiente como para no percatarse de ella, le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Rikku! ¡Buenos días! – Saludó con su característica alegría, quizás hoy algo acentuada, alzando la mano mientras caminaba hacia ella ladera abajo.

- ¡Vamos, date prisa! ¡Que ya se han levantado todos!- decía casi histérica la muchacha rubia a la vez que estiraba a su amiga del brazo.

Rápidamente, se dirigieron hacia la villa, dónde, de nuevo, la gente parecía sorprendida al ver al nuevo bienvenido, quien estaba desperezándose frente a la tienda/posada donde hacía escasos momentos aún descansaba. Wakka estaba a su lado, hablando con la gente curiosa de alrededor. Se había decidido organizar una de las mayores fiestas en el pueblo con el motivo de celebrar la bienvenida milagrosa del muchacho, y él sería quien lo organizara todo, así que se encontraba con los preparativos para la noche.

Entonces, Wakka se dio cuenta de que ambas chicas se acercaban sonrientes e ilusionadas.

-¡Heeey! – saludó el pelinaranja levantando el brazo.

El muchacho, percatándose también, se volteó y saludó con una de sus mejores y más radiantes sonrisas.

-¡Yiaaah! Muy buenos días! – saltó Rikku mientras agitaba las manos.

Yuna llegó y, sin mirar a nadie más, se quedó frente a él, en un instante eterno de sonrisas recíprocas.

-Muy buenos días, Tidus – dijo al fin la muchacha, sonriente, a la vez que hacia un movimiento de afirmación con la cabeza, que le fue devuelto a su vez por él.

-Muy buenos días, Yuna.- Contestó al fin.

- Ijijiji- se reía Rikku mientras daba codazos a su compañera y miraba alternativamente a ambos.

- ¡Oh! ¡Rikku, basta ya por favor! – decía indignada pero buen humorada Yuna.

- Jajajaja, ésta Rikku, no has cambiado nada, eeh? – reía Tidus

- ¡Eeh! ¿Es que no me ves más mujer? ¿No lo soy? ¡¿EH?!

Yuna y Tidus compartieron una mirada cómplice y estallaron en risas a la vez. Rikku, indignada, se puso a dar saltitos y a explicarles por qué era ya una mujer, hasta que se cansó.

- Me alegro…de haber vuelto chicas, muchas gracias. – Soltó el muchacho de repente, mostrando su faceta más madura.

-¡Y chicos! ¿Yeah?

Wakka se había acercado a ellos por detrás y había pasado su brazo por el cuello de Tidus mientras con el otro frotaba el puño en su cabeza amistosamente.

-¡Eh eh! – se quejaba Tidus.

- oooooh… ¡Un abrazo conjunto! ¡Por los viejos tiempos! - y Rikku se abrazó a ambos, seguida por Yuna, y así permanecieron varios segundos.

- ¿Es que no tenéis nada mejor que hacer?

Una mujer de negro, elegante y bien dotada, se asomaba por la tienda, mientras los miraba, sin embargo, con una cálida sonrisa.

- ¡Lulu! Tú siempre tan tajante. – señaló el ojiazul mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

- ¡Eh! Un respeto, que ahora es mi chica. – Contestó Wakka a la vez que se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo.

- Ajaja, lo sé, aunque ya se veía venir que pasaría algo así…

- ¿Se veía venir…? – preguntó la pareja simultáneamente curiosos y escondidamente avergonzados.

- Oh…¿no lo sabíais? Se veía a leguas.

Ambos miraron a Yuna y a Rikku buscando explicaciones y un apoyo, pero ambas se miraron cómplicemente.

- Así es, en realidad…todos lo comentamos alguna vez…- Contestó la morena.

- Aháp, pero fue de rechupete, porque fui yo quien ganó la apues…

Como un relámpago, Yuna tapó la boca a Rikku para que no acabase la frase, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- Apues…ta? – susurró la pareja con un aumento perceptible de su vergüenza e ira.

- Nada, nadaa, venga, que hoy estamos aquí para celebrar su bienvenida! Nada de malos rollos!- dijo la rubia mientras empujaba a Wakka para que siguiera con los preparativos.

- Jolín, qué vergüenza esto de que se prepare una fiesta sólo para mí…¿no creéis que es excesivo? – Tidus se rascó la cabeza.

- Para nada! Es una gran oportunidad para pasarlo bien, ¿Por qué desperdiciarla? Además, el pueblo ha estado muy ocupado con reparaciones y visitas turísticas, que no sé si lo sabes, pero Besaid es más famosa que nunca gracias a nuestra alta invocadora! Así que nada de hacer el vago.

- ¡Eso, eso! ¡Fiesta! Además, es una fiesta muy importante para Wakka…

Rikku no pudo acabar la frase porque Wakka la interrumpió exasperado.

-ESTO Rikku, por qué no vais tú y los otros al puerto a recoger unas cajas de marisco que reservé anoche? Eh? Venga, id rápido – comentó nervioso mientras la empujaba y hacía gestos a Yuna y Tidus para que fueran con ella. – No os entretengáis vale?- gritó despidiéndose desde lejos.

-¿…Cómo que fiesta importante? – preguntó Lulu curiosa ante la reacción de Wakka.

-N-nada mujer, es que…ejem…bueno, el caso es que no quería que ellos lo supieran, pero hoy pienso ceder el título de capitán del equipo…

- ¡Vaya! Ya decía yo que era algo serio, a mí no puedes engañarme, tontaina…

-¡…Bueno, me voy a seguir con los preparativos!

Tidus, Yuna y Rikku caminaban por las laderas de Besaid, dirección a la playa.

-Aaah…qué agradable pasear de nuevo por aquí! – caminaba a la vez Tidus con los brazos en la cabeza.

-Es verdad…hasta yo lo echaba de menos! –comentó Yuna, quien desde hacía mucho no se había parado a pasear por puro placer.

- ¡Ah! Oye, Rikku, Wakka se ha puesto algo extraño antes, qué querías decir con que es muy importante para él?- preguntó curioso el muchacho.

- ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad, que no lo sabéis! Pues agarraos, porque resulta que él…

En ese momento, sin que pudiera acabar de hablar, resonó un estallido y varios sonidos electrónicos, seguidos por la aparición de una araña robótica que se abalanzó sobre Tidus.

Éste lo esquivó por los pelos, mientras que sacaba la espada, dispuesto para luchar. Las chicas se pusieron en guardia también.

- ¿Pero qué demonios…?

- ¿Qué clase de monstruo es éste? ¡Nunca había visto nada parecido por aquí!- gritó yuna asustada.

La máquina avanzó de nuevo hacia el chico, que esquivaba y daba espadazos a la cosa como podía, pero que ya le había hecho un par de arañazos, hasta que lo embistió y lo tiró al suelo.

-¡Tidus!- Gritó Yuna a la vez que corría para ayudarlo.

Antes de que la máquina lo agarrase Yuna se puso en medio lanzando coraza y, para desconcierto de los presentes, esta se paró y retrocedió.

-¡NOO! Ya sabía yo que me sonaba esta máquina….¡HERMANO!- Gritó Rikku desde detrás del aparato gigante.

La máquina empezó a desactivarse y una compuerta se abrió. De dentro salió un hombre rubio, con atuendos Albhed.

-Tsk, me has descubierto…

-Pero qué diablos te pasa por esa cabeza de chorlito?! Se puede ser más tonto?

Y empezaron a gritar en Albhed ambos, de manera que ninguno podía entenderlos.

- ¡Venga! ¡Y ahora discúlpate!

Hermano gruñó y se acercó a la pareja- Lo…siento. Pero esto no acaba aquí…¡tendrás que demostrarme que realmente te la mereces!- gritó señalando a Tidus cada vez más sorprendido.

Entonces se giró y corrió hacia la nave – ¡Adiós mi querida Yunaa! ¡Juro que volveréeeee!...- gritaba eufórico mientras entraba en su máquina y despegaba.

-…No entiendo nada – decía aún pasmado Tidus en el suelo.

-Ni falta que hace…hay que ver – dijo Rikku mientras hinchaba los mofletes.

- Yo tampoco…ay, espera, que te curo las heridas – y Yuna procedió a usar cura en él.

- Ah, tranquila, sólo son rasguños…pero cómo se nota que estoy desentrenado, qué mal…

- ¡Eso se arregla fácilmente, ahora tendrás tiempo para entrenar, o podemos irnos de viaje y vivir mil aventuras como antaño! ¡Ay, qué emoción! ¡Juntos para siempre!- saltaba Rikku.

Ambos rieron mientras se levantaban y siguieron su rumbo hasta la playa.

-¡aaaah! ¡Oye! ¿No queréis daros un chapuzón? ¡Me muero de ganas! – Tidus saltó al agua y empezó a nadar – ¡venga va! – gritó mientras les hacía señas a las chicas con el brazo.

Yuna empezó a meter los pies descalzos con ilusión.

- Bueno, pues yo iré a por el marisco, que Wakka sinó se pondrá nervioso,¡ hasta ahora! – se despidió Rikku sonriendo.- * Así los dejo un rato solos jijiji*

- Vaya, desde cuándo es tan responsable esta chica? – preguntó Tidus.

- Parece que desde que te fuiste ha intentado dar lo mejor de sí, pobrecita…

Entonces Tidus la salpicó mientras reía picarón.

- eh…¡oye!- rió Yuna también a la vez que se lo devolvía.

Empezaron a reír y a tirarse agua durante un buen rato, hasta que Tidus la rodeó con su brazo desde atrás. Ella se sonrojó y apoyó su cabeza.

- Estoy tan contento de haber vuelto…

- Yo…

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, agarrados, y…

- ¡EEEH! ¡Ya tengo el mariscoo! ¡Venga retozones, volvamos ya! – gritaba Rikku acercándose. Ambos se separaron y empezaron a salir del agua como si nada.

- ¿No os habré interrumpido, verdad? Jijiji- reía Rikku mientras caminaban.

- ¡Claro que no!- dijeron al unísono. Y empezaron a reír de nuevo los tres.

Una vez en la aldea, empezaron a preparar la comida y la fiesta empezó. Todos comieron mucho, hasta vino gente de otros lugares a festejear, y estuvieron hablando, bailando, intercambiando historias de multitud de lugares y, sobretodo, se lo pasaron bien. Para sorpresa de Yuna, entrada la tarde, apareció alguien más.

- ¡Mirad quién viene por ahí!- señaló Wakka

Yuna se puso más contenta aún si cabía, se trataba de un querido viejo amigo.

-Hola Yuna. Hola todos. – dijo sereno el recién llegado. Luego, paró la vista en Tidus- Hola Tidus…Kimahri contento de volver a verte.

- Hombre Kimahri! Tan alegre como siempre. – y le dio la mano al grandullón.

Después, Yuna lo abrazó, y los demás lo saludaron también.

- Y bueno, ¿qué tal estás? ¿Cómo va todo por Mt. Gagazet? – le preguntó Yuna cariñosamente.

- Yuna feliz…Kimahri feliz. Ronsos de Mt Gagazet contentos con Kimahri lider. Kimahri satisfecho.

Yuna sonrió. Y la fiesta siguió hasta la noche. Se sirvió bebida y más de uno andaba ya "contento", cuando en la cena, de repente, Wakka se levantó para decir unas palabras:

- Querida gente, ¡estoy muy contento de poder estar aquí hoy con todos vosotros! Pero hoy es un día especial, porque tengo varias cosas que anunciar!

- Será esto lo que nos quería contar Rikku?- susurró Tidus a Yuna

- Parece que sí…¡qué nervios!

- Pues primero de todo…-prosiguió Wakka- decir que ha sido todo un honor entrenar y liderar el equipo de Blitzball "Besaid Aurochs", pero hoy…quiero decir públicamente que me retiro oficialmente, y que ¡cedo el título a Datt, mi jugador más veterano!

Millones de aplausos, abrazos y sollozos sonaban entre la multitud durante un largo rato.

- Y además, hay algo más que quiero decir…- Wakka buscó a Lulu con la mirada, quien se sorprendió por llamar ahora la atención de todos. Éste se le acercó y, de repente, se arrodilló ante ella.

- Lulu…yo…no soy la clase de hombre acostumbrado a decir estas cosas, y menos en público…-casi tartamudeaba el pelinaranja mientras sudaba la gota gorda – Lulu, eres la mujer más especial que he conocido jamás…te quiero…y quiero que te cases conmigo – dijo mientras sacaba un estuche con un precioso anillo dorado.

Lulu no cabía en sí de la vergüenza, pero también de la alegría, y sonrió al hombre que la acababa de pedir en matrimonio – Claro que sí.

Y ambos se abrazaron mientras resonaban gritos y vitoreos, silbidos y cantos.

Los chicos se acercaron a ellos en cuanto pudieron.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Es increíble! ¡Muchas felicidades a los dos!- gritó Yuna muy contenta por ellos

-¡Ya ves! ¡Macho, esto se avisa!- le dijo Tidus a wakka mientras le daba unas palmadas.

Wakka rió.-Pensé que Rikku os lo habría dicho-án

-¿…Wakka, podemos hablar?- Preguntó Lulu a su ahora prometido.

-¿Eh…? claro…¡nos vemos luego chicos!

Y la pareja se fue hacia la tienda.

- ¡Sigamos con la fiesta!- empezó a bailar Rikku.

- Wakka…yo…muchas gracias – decía Lulu avergonzada mientras se miraba el anillo en su dedo.- Te quiero mucho, a pesar de lo zoquete que eres a veces.-

- ¡¿Cómo que zoquete?!

Ambos rieron.

- Y yo a ti…- y Wakka la besó.

Cuando se separaron y salieron del ensimismamiento, oyeron como si alguien fuera gritase no precisamente de alegría y júbilo, y salieron rápido a ver qué pasaba.

- ¡SOCORRO! ¡Huid todos! ¡El templo está malditoo! ¡Un eón oscuro ha empezado a resurgir de sus profundidades!

Y casi a la vez, resonaron estallidos del nombrado templo y gritos de gente que huía de su interior.

-¡N-no es posible! ¡Si los oradores ya no están…! – gritó Yuna asustada.


End file.
